


Sin Libertades

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discrimination, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Torture, reclamos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Damian se prepara para una misión sin saber que ésta es la clase de ocasión en que un segundo te cambia la vida para siempre.Damian no dejara que un reclamo alienígena le robe la vida.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2





	Sin Libertades

Damián olfateo el aire viciado de la ciudad. El olor de la mierda y los orines, impregnaban las lozas de piedra y corrían libres por los charquillos de agua sucia con los que los drogadictos diluían sus toxinas para poder inyectarse un poco de felicidad.  
Sus pies descalzos, tocaban de puntitas, caminando, dando saltitos para evitar estar en pleno contacto con la podredumbre. Desnudo y hambriento como la casa Ducan lo dejo para agarrar al primer hombre que le quisiera.  
Un castigo por no dejarse montar en la última fiesta que Ducan patrocino a un millonario que gustaba de contratar omegas en pleno celo para violarles sobre un escenario.

-Si no quieres abrirte de piernas dentro de “Kitty”, hazlo en las calles. Regresa antes de que el sida te mate ó te destajen, mira que tu carita no puede desperdiciarse.

Fue comprado por Ducan. Llego a los muelles metido en una caja, junto con otros omegas y alfas, atados o demasiado asustados como para levantarse de su esquinita, apretujada por muchos otros cuerpos que buscaban consuelo. Les trasladaron por el agua, sin darles comida. Tenían sólo un cubo para guardar sus necesidades, lo que enmierdaba el aire y lo hacía irrespirable... Pero, horas después, desfilaban con sus harapos, con su suciedad para los tratantes de blancas que los montaban en otro camión para llevarlos por la ciudad sin tener que sobornar a más policías de lo necesario.  
Damián soplo sobre sus manos, tratando de calentarse las puntas de los dedos, a los que ya no sentía. Su desnudes no era algo que le importara, así que no hacia amago por cubrirse.  
Sus pies estaban reventados por los múltiples azotes que Ducan le dio. Maldecía por haberlos dejado en carne viva.  
Las luces de los faros de un auto pasaron una vez más sobre su figura, lamiéndole las pocas curvas de su magro y fino cuerpo. El motor hizo un sonido, desacelerando su marcha, estacionándose enfrente de Damián. Abriéndole la puerta.  
La puerta del sino endemoniado que cubría a muchos niños cada noche en Gotica.  
Damián se odio cuando dio su primer paso, tragando el magro y asqueroso sabor del miedo. Tocando el calor que desprendía el asiento de cuero... Una mala tapicería si se quería para una revolcada, donde la sangre y los fluidos serían los invitados de honor. Su perfumado cuerpo contrasto con la loción del hombre, un gel fresco y amanerado, que trago su huella de feromonas natural; Damián casi podía ver las hormonas peleando entre ambos, luchando para no ser controlado... Gimiendo en su cabeza para no mostrarle el cuello al Alfa que le veía con hambre y burla.  
Dominancia... La dominancia a la que todos los hijos de Gótica desamparados se veían atravesar cada noche, por causa de malos padres o de no tener a ninguno. De niños que lloraban y rogaban por clientes que no les matasen, que no les rompieran antes de su último turno y todo por querer tener algo más que una mala chaqueta roída y un lugarcito con las ratas debajo de un puente.  
La puerta se cerró y pudo respirar.

-Ten - Le dio un largo abrigo, de lana. Y Damián pensó en el animal que se le desnudo como hicieron con él, para darle con sus cuerpo o parte de él, calor y satisfacción a un ser humano.. Más precisamente a un hombre - Si Bruce te ve, me mata.

-Tt - Damián cogió la tela, se la puso y se quedó viendo la ventana de Katty. Salía por ahora, pero volvería.- ¿Le pasó algo a Grayson?.

-Está en celo - Damián lo comprendió. Era una putada ser omega y vigilante. Los maniacos y delincuentes no se paraban porque uno oliera rico, tuviera contracciones dolorosas y chorreara como una puta golosa... Todo lo contrario, los cabrones aprovechaban. - Papi murciélago no iba a dejarlo salir. Ni por ti. ¿Y? -Pregunto de mala gana... Quería entregar al enano a su padre, que Damian tuviera un abrazo y un confort. Damián estaba siendo cruel consigo mismo, demasiado, más de lo que normalmente era.

-¿Y? - Se carcajeo - No seas imbécil, Tood. - Jason suspiro. No porque hubiera regresado a vivir a la mansión, los hermanos se llevaban bien.- Drake me dejo en Turquía. Él se encargara de ver los detalles de los reclutamientos. Después se me unirá. El siguiente embarco es en quince días. El viaje dura tres días. Pésimas condiciones. Cuatro de los niños que viajaban en mi paquete, murieron por enfermedad. Uno más fue el bocadillo de los comerciantes y otro, él.. - Jason notó el temblor que le invadía. Comprendía. Ya lo sabía. Damián no estaba listo para tratar con trata de blanca infantil, con niños como él.. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía el estómago para quedarse tranquilo y no echar la operación encubierta a perder - Era un bebé... Tres años y, ellos... Tood, yo caminaba por carbones para esa edad y nunca lo pedí... Así que dime, ¡Dímelo, Tood! ¡¿Dime porque no podemos matar a esta escoria?! Ellos tampoco lo pedirán, y no será diferente a lo que nos han sometido a nosotros.- Jason asintió - Dolor, dolor, dolor y más dolor. Castigos, azotes y quemaduras... Nuestros huesos rotos por salvar a esta escoria. Nosotros rotos...

-Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, Dami.- Damián asintió. Justicia, no venganza. Su padre era muy amable, el protagonista correcto para la tragedia... Y aún parecía no entenderlo - Tienes que regresar.

-Asegúrate de mandar a los idiotas - Remarco. No quería tener que pasar por otras manos. Ya era suficiente tener que fingir ser un niñito indefenso entre tanto pedófilo.- Hoy me levantan el castigo. Mañana me exhibirán en la jaula... Y más les vale que sean ustedes quienes me compren, o aparecerá un cadáver antes de tiempo.

-Bien... Enano, siento esto.

-Son cosas que se tienen que hacer, Tood. Pero, claro, un plebeyo no sabría las responsabilidades del heredero de la liga de asesinos. Mi gremio me preparo para soportar lo que se tuviera que hacer. - Jason no corrigió una sola palabra. Cuando estuvo con la susodicha liga tras su zambullida en el pozo de Lázaro, veía a Damián y su entrenamiento bestial. Agradecía no haber cruzado puños con él. No hubiera tolerado meterle una paliza a ese pequeño que levantaba su mentón, todo arrogancia y temor. Soportando las palabras de su madre megalómana, la disciplina de Ras Al´guhl y los intentos de asesinato de todos. - Termina rápido.

Jason se tragó el suspiro.  
Le reventó la nariz a Damián, soltando un puñetazo que le hizo crujir los nudillos, ya pelados y resentidos por patearle el trasero a unos vándalos cualesquiera. Le abrió una ceja y le mordió el mentón, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo marcado, más no para romperle la piel. Ya eran convincentes las marcas de apareamiento.  
El principito Wayne respiro hondo. Repitiéndose que todo era parte del plan, que Tood era su aliado, su hermano... Obligado, sí, pero era un Alfa al que le podía confiar su vida ciegamente y no era un Alfa que, aprovechándose de su voz y presencia, le buscaba para romperle en medio de las caballerizas del palacio Al´guhl.

“Miedo, largo de mi cuerpo”  
“Madre, fuera de mi cabeza”

-Esto es un material parecido al semen, simula la textura, el olor y el color - Explico incómodo. Dándole el frasco que Tim preparara para la misión. Prefería que Damián se encargara - Úsalo como te convenga. 

-Cien por ciento sintético, espero.

-Así es.

El auto se paró justo en donde recogieron a Damián y Alfred se asomó por la ventana que permaneció cerrada por respeto, para poder despedirse de manera correcta. Alfred no quería incomodar más de lo necesario a su joven amo.  
El anciano seguía siendo el Beta que les cuidaba desde que su padre le heredara el puesto, por dejarlo dicho de alguna forma. Las canas se le asomaban a los costados del negro cabello... Damían seguía preguntándose porque todos los varones en la mansión o en la familia tenían el cabello negro y sus parejas, se desvivían en un rojo deslumbrante o un marrillo vibrante.  
La oscuridad siempre atraía a la luz.

-Pennyworth... Te encargo que cuides de mi padre. 

-Siempre, amo Damian, siempre. 

La puerta volvió a abrirse de par en par, para que Jason empujara con la mínima de violencia de la que era capaz de emplear a su hermano, para que cayera de cara en el asfalto, tosiendo y escupiendo la sustancia. Sangrando y dramatizando.  
Le arrojo el dinero.  
Billetes que bailaron suaves, alejándose por la corriente del aire.  
Jason se dijo a si mismo que de no haber sido por Batman, no hubiera durado vivo lo suficiente para sentir piedad y empatía. No era a Damian al que empujaba a la locura y la violencia, sino, más bien, era a él mismo, de pequeño. Un mocoso asustado que se sentía extraño en su propio planeta.  
Le susurro un “Cuídate” que supo no fue escuchado al cerrar la puerta. Al mirar por el cristal polarizado trasero, Jason se fijó el cómo levantaban en vilo por el cabello a Damian, y le cargaban para meterlo a Kitty. Pudo escuchar las burlas acerca de su “estado” y de la buena mamada que tuvo que dar.

-Cuando esto acabe, les cortare las manos - Aseguro - Tranquilo, Al. El código de mi padre puede ser más cruel que el mío. No asesinar... Pero, mutilar está permitido. Castigar es permitido. Atormentar es lo correcto y el compartir nuestro miedo, ha sido la única razón de mantenernos cuerdos.

-No seré yo quien le diga algo al amo Bruce, amo Jason.


End file.
